ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Yellowstone
The Battle of Yellowstone was one of the largest battles of the Second NoHead War on April 25, 2020. Major Players Baby Intelligence ]] Baby Intelligence was the head of the S.M.S.B. After the NoHeads invaded their home, it was Intelligence, with the help of group member Lindsay Kellerman, who drove off the intruders. They went to stop the NoHeads the next day, hoping to surprise them, but they were forced to land in a junkyard instead. Intelligence deeply believed in love and destiny, and believed it was his destiny to discover young Tyler, when he did, in the junkyard where they got fuel for their Pinewood Derby vehicle. The S.M.S.B. headmaster accepted Tyler into the group to begin training, and renamed him Telekinibabe. Baby Intelligence, although a strong warrior, could not beat Burnbottom in battle and feigned death to survive the fight during the battle to stop the NoHeads. He later joined Lindsay and set off to end the fight. Hell Burnbottom ]] Hell Burnbottom was the current, and last, NoHead Master, and the forner apprentice of Mr. Stupid NoHead. He had been trained from a young age as the heir to the NoHead throne. After the NoHeads’ Rocket soldiers failed to secure the S.M.S.B., Burnbottom left to track them down. He discovered that they were still at the MBH, and in his attempt to kill the group members, dueled Baby Intelligence, their leader. Following the incident in the MBH, Burnbottom commanded the Rocket army. He personally led the assault against the surviving police in New York City, but it was found abandoned. He then returned to Yellowstone and prepared for the arrival of the S.M.S.B.-led resistance. He engaged Baby Intelligence and Lindsay Kellerman in a sword duel in the base’s hangar and killed the Master. He then taunted Lindsay, who leaped out of the generator shaft and cut into Burnbottom. Although Hell Burnbottom did not survive, he returned from the dead and resurfaced in 2031. Brute Gunray Brute Gunray was a NoHead and Hell Burnbottom’s younger brother. Following the death of Mr. Stupid NoHead, Gunray very much wanted revenge. Burnbottom had him target the MBH, but the S.M.S.B. overcame the forces that were sent. Gunray also had doubts when Burnbottom came to join them in person. Gunray tried to force Bladepoint to surrender and call a retreat on the police, but at the end of the battle, it was he who had to negotiate. Telekinibabe Young individual Tyler accompanied the S.M.S.B. to the battle, as he had nowhere else to go. He was told to hide, and as such he took refuge in an enemy fighter. Eventually, he accidentally flew toward the central control station when he inadvertently launched his skyfighter refuge and took off from the hangar on autopilot. After successfully disengaging the autopilot, Tyler managed to enter the control station’s hangar. Tyler’s ship landed, overheated. However, his fighter rebooted and unintentionally launched a pair of torpedoes into a reactor shaft nearby. The reactor explosion he caused managed to create a massive explosion that ripped the station in half. A shocked Tyler quickly escaped. This process deactivated all the Rockets below and thus marked the end of the battle. Despite a crushing defeat for the police, events altered dramatically when the control station was destroyed, freeing the police survivors from their recent capture. Sheriff Bladepoint Sheriff Bladepoint was the head of the police, and it was he who had united the surviving police after Operation: Purge. After the purge, he became mistrustful of the S.M.S.B., but joyously agreed to help stop the NoHeads and take back what was theirs from the NoHead Rocket Army after Baby Intelligence humbled himself before him. He called forth the Police Grand Army; Bladepoint agreed to have the Grand Army serve as a diversion to allow himself and a strike force to infiltrate the NoHead base and capture the NoHeads. Following the victory, the two organizations became closer. Category:Battles Category:The Super Babies events Category:Events